disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1954
"]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 18 - ''Pinocchio (re-issue) *February 27 - Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue *August 16 - The Vanishing Prairie *December 23 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Shorts *January 15 - Spare the Rod *February 19 - Pecos Bill *March 5 - Donald's Diary *April 19 - The Lone Chipmunks *April 23 - Two for the Record *May 21 **''Pigs is Pigs'' **''Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet'' *June 18 **''Casey Bats Again'' **''The Martins and the Coys'' *July 16 **''Dragon Around'' **''Casey at the Bat'' *August 13 **''Grin and Bear It'' **''Little Toot'' *August 17 - Willie the Operatic Whale *September 17 - Once Upon a Wintertime *October 15 - Social Lion *November 12 - The Flying Squirrel *December 23 - Grand Canyonscope *December 24 - Siam Television *October 27 - Disneyland premieres on ABC. Under various titles and on various networks, this show ran regularly until 2005 and still airs sporadically today. Books *''Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat'' Character debuts *August 13 - J. Audubon Woodlore *December 23 - Ned Land, Pierre Aronnax, Conseil, Captain Nemo, Esmeralda, Giant Squid People Births *? - Steven Meisel (fashion photographer) *January 13 - Trevor Rabin (musician and film composer) *January 19 - Katey Sagal (actress, singer, and songwriter) *January 20 - Ken Page (singer and actor) *January 29 - Oprah Winfrey (media proprietor, talk show host, actress, producer, and philanthropist) *February 1 - Bill Mumy (actor, comedian, and musician) *February 4 - Shigeru Chiba (actor and voice actor) *February 17 - Rene Russo (actress) *February 18 - John Travolta (voice actor) *March 1 - Ron Howard (actor, director, and producer) *March 4 - Catherine O'Hara (actress) *March 9 - Martin P. Robinson (puppeteer) *March 11 - David Newman (composer) *March 24 - Robert Carradine (actor) *April 7 - Jackie Chan (actor) *April 9 - Dennis Quaid (actor) *April 12 - Carol Dennis (actor, singer) *April 13 - Glen Keane (animator and character designer) *April 22 - Joseph Bottoms (actor) *April 26 **Cathy Cahn (voice actress) **Sindy McKay (actress) *May 8 - Stephen Furst (actor and director) *May 10 - Mike Hagerty (actor and comedian) *May 17 - David Zippel (musical theater and film lyricist) *May 28 - Townsend Coleman (voice actor and DJ) *June 2 - Dennis Haysbert (actor) *June 6 - Harvey Fierstein (actor and author) *June 14 - Jan Rabson (actor and voice actor) *June 15 - Jim Belushi (actor) *June 19 - Kathleen Turner (actor) *June 28 - Alice Krige (actress and producer) *July 8 - Andy Gaskill (animator, art director, and storyboard artist) *August 16 - James Cameron (director, producer, and editor) *August 20 - Al Roker (journalist, television personality, weather forecaster, actor, and author) *August 23 - Jeannie Elias (voice actress) *August 24 - Joe Ochman (voice actor, actor and director) *August 31 - Julie Brown (actress, comedian, screenwriter, singer, songwriter, and director) *September 19 - Carine Roitfeld (author) *September 29 **Mark Mitchell (actor, comedian, and artist) **Cindy Morgan (actress) *October 2 - Lorraine Bracco (actress) *October 9 **John O'Hurley (voice actor) **Scott Bakula (actor, singer, and director) *October 14 - Elizabeth Sung (actress) *October 22 - Ellen Gerstell (voice actress) *November 5 - Mike Gabriel (director) *November 9 - Shintarō Sonōka (voice actor) *November 15 - Stephen W. Burns (actor) *November 16 - Scott Wittman (composer, lyricist, and writer) *November 27 - Kimmy Robertson (actress) *December 14 - James Horan (actor and voice actor) *December 18 - Ray Liotta (actor) *December 28 - Denzel Washington (actor, director, and producer) Events *May 9 - Walt's Daughter Diane marries future Disney CEO Ron W. Miller 1954